Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{5}{9q} + \dfrac{10}{9q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{5 + 10}{9q}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{15}{9q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $r = \dfrac{5}{3q}$